A drop in the Ocean
by SEALTeamLex
Summary: Alexis Dawson just wants to make it through Navy SEAL training without any trouble. That's all she's ever wanted. She wanted to be the best. She HAD to be the best. But one interaction with a certain Navy SEAL might just throw her off track. Brock Reynolds from the CBS show SEAL Team.
1. One

Alexis' POV

God I can't believe I let him get to me like that. He's just a grade A certified asshole. He's lower than me in the rankings yet I still let his words get to me. What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Oh look, its the girl that thinks she can be a SEAL." I turned my head and rolled my eyes at Todd, deciding today was just not the day to be messing with me.

"Oh look, its the prick that thinks he's better than me even though I'm ranked first and he's second."

"Oooohhhh," A few of the guys around us yelled, laughing at what I said to him.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm going to be first before you know it and you'll wish you never said that," anger evident in his voice as he shot daggers at me. If looks could kill, I would have been dead.

"You wish you were as good as me." That set him off as he came closer to my face, glaring down at me.

Our height difference was pretty comical, him being a whopping 6'2 and myself being a mere 5'6.

"I will always be better than you, Dawson."

"Yeah? Then how come you're second?"

My military training paid off as I saw him load his fist back, looking towards my mid section. I ducked out of the way as his fist came hurdling towards me. I kicked my foot out and he stumbled back, giving me the advantage as I swung my fist into his face. A loud crack was heard as he fell to the ground.

"What the fuck is going on in here?!"

Now here I was, running around the base, trying to get my anger out. One punch wasn't enough. I knew that. But the Commander quickly came out of hiding and bounced both of us out of training for the day. Now I get to suffer because that prick decided to fuck with me.

A newfound anger hit me in a wave and I sped up my feet as I was now sprinting around the base. Stupid prick needs to mind his own business. I just want to get through with training and become a SEAL.

To my right, there were a few people standing around as they looked to my left. So, naturally, I turned to my left and couldn't help but smile. There was Bravo team, in all of their glory, getting ready for a mission.

They were rockstars on this base. They were who I wanted to become. I stopped running and watched as they boarded their flight, some looking around as others just got on the plane.

The one thing that caught my eye was the beautiful German Shepherd waiting to get on the flight. The dog looked around for a little bit, and started wagging its tail when a many with curly brown locks went up to it. The man started petting the dog and they both boarded the flight together.

This is what I've been training all my life for. That moment right there. I saw it happen, and now, I want it more than ever. Nothing was going to stop me from being a SEAL. Nothing.

So I turned, and continued running, deciding to go apologize to my Commander. Being on his bad side meant training would be hell. We were nearing the end of our training which meant the dreaded test that would push us to our absolute brink.

I tried not to think about what was ahead and instead focused on the present. I walked into the training facility and saw Commander Smith talking to a few other people. I waited until they walked away to go up to him.

"Commander Smith," I got his attention as I walked closer to him.

"Dawson, I told you, you're done for today. Leave."

"Sir, I just wanted to apologize for my actions. I let someone of lesser importance impact my thinking and I can assure you that I will not let it happen again."

He stood there, looking thoughtfully at me for a second. "I hope you're ready for tomorrow."

With that, he walked away and left me by myself with my own thoughts.

The next day

"At least that part is over, I didn't think it could get any worse," Todd complained as we drove back to the base. I must agree with him though. They really pushed us to our breaking point.

All of a sudden, a huge crash came, and we were thrown around the back of the truck, trying to find something to grab onto. The back doors were thrown open and an arm roughly grabbed me and threw a bag over my head. My instincts kicked in and I flailed around in the arms holding me captive. No. Not like this.

After ten minuets of trying to release myself, I was throw into a cell. After a few seconds, I looked around and saw the six other guys on green team. All in cages as well. We all looked at each other with shock, but looked away when we heard a familiar voice.

"Welcome to hell. The next seventy two hours are going to push you to the ultimate breaking point. You will be treated like prisoners and nothing more. This will decide whether or not you're ready to take on the duties of a Navy SEAL. You will not hurt your captors and you WILL play the part."

Commander Smith kicked the door of my cage and stared down at me. I glared back at him and he broke eye contact, looking around the room.

"Good luck." As soon as he left, there was a loud noise coming from the speakers around us. A baby crying. But he wouldn't stop crying.

"God, SHUT IT UP!" Todd complained after a few minutes of the screaming. But we all knew our torture was nowhere near over.

"Just block it out." I said, taking my own advice. It actually worked, my thoughts taking over the loud noise. I had to do this.

After what felt like hours of the torture, the screaming stopped and all that could be heard was the sound of our breathing.

All of a sudden, people came out and opened our cages, dragging us in all different directions. I was dragged to the left and Todd was dragged to this right. Good. I hope he quits.

I was brought into a dark room and tied down to a chair. Three people were surrounding me, two of them masked and one I could see clearly.

"So. Who do you work for?"

I knew this was all apart of training. But it felt too real. I also knew that, training or not, I would never surrender my team or my country.

"I don't know what you mean."

"The people you were with before we grabbed you. Who are they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I played it cool and gave him a cocky smirk, which I guess was the wrong thing to do.

Quickly, he pushed his fist into my mid section, causing me to hunch over and groan. The back of my hair was grabbed and he was snarling at me now, pulling my hair so I looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not going to ask you again."

I took my chances and spit in his face, causing a fist to connect with my jaw.

This was going to be a long three days.


	2. Two

Alexis' POV

48 Hours Later

I stared straight ahead as the loud screaming music played on repeat. It was so loud we couldn't hear ourselves think. I have no idea how long we have been here but it feels like weeks. Not a single one of us have slept either.

I don't know about the others, but they haven't been able to get me to open my mouth. Even though I know its training, in a real situation, I would still give my life to protect my team. That's what loyalty means to me.

Todd was in the cage across from me, the same blank look on his face I'm sure is on mine.

I knew I needed sleep soon or my body was going to shut down. I have been hallucinating since the last two times they pulled me out of the cage.

I just can't wait for this to be over so I can sleep for a month. At this point, I am mentally and physically exhausted. They tried everything to get me to talk.

"Still going with your answer?"

I stared at him, agitated now. "I told you. I don't know what you're talking about. I was just walking on the road when one of your guys picked me-" Punch.

That one landed right under my left eye. Fucking asshole. I can't wait to get out of here so I can rip him a new one.

"Hey! Are you listening to me?!" Another punch into my ribs. I swear I heard a crack.

"I already told you what happened!" He shook his head and had the other two men put a rag over my face and they poured the water straight down my throat.

The worst way to die has got to be drowning. You can feel your lungs fill up with water, the burning sensation getting worse as you start to cough. Definitely the worst way to die.

"Now tell me the truth!"

"Actually, my mouths a little dry. Mind giving me a little water?"

I knew they had to have more in store for me. He looked determined as he threw me back in the cage.

But I couldn't think about what was waiting for me. I had to think about getting through this. Getting home to my best friend and my dog. That's the only thing on my mind.

But even that was short lived as my tormentor unlocked my cage and dragged me by my hair to the same room i've been in since this hell started.

"You don't wanna talk? Fine. Maybe this will get you to talk." The two men grabbed me and threw me into a cylindrical tube. They put the lid on and stood back as water began to fill up the tube.

Holy fuck, I might die. I could very much so die right now. But I can't.

"Ooh awesome, I love swimming."

The water was up to my midsection now. Honestly, I'm terrified. I mean yeah, it's just training and they probably won't kill me... but what if they do?

My thoughts got washed away as the water is now up to my neck. Maybe I should just let it happen. Accept the fact that they will never let me go until I talk and I will never talk. If I drown myself now, they can't crack me.

So thats what I did. I took my last breath of air and felt as my body floated down, my head becoming submerged under the water.

Something's you just don't have control over.

"Hey Alexis, does this dress make me look fat?" I rolled my eyes as Kayla stood in-front of me, twirling around.

"We've been over this. Not even a fat mirror could make you look fat." I took my time to actually look at the dress, the vibrant blue bringing out her eyes. "But honestly that dress looks beautiful on you. Got a hot date?" I winked at her.

She blushed, smiling slightly, "Just going out for some drinks with a few co workers."

"Mhmmmm," I smiled and shook my head.

The scene changed and now I was in my high school swimming pool.

"Do you think someone could die from jumping off the diving board wrong?" Kayla asked, pointing towards the board a few yards from us.

"I don't know, why don't you ask Google?" She just gave me an unamused expression and rolled her eyes. I sighed, "I mean i'm sure. If you don't know how to land properly, you could probably break your neck?" I said it as more of a question and she thought about it for a little bit before slightly nodding her head.

"Yeah, maybe you're right."

I felt myself being pulled up and opened my eyes, gasping for air. Holy shit.

Two pairs of arms grabbed me from the tube and pulled me up to fresh air. I looked to my right and I saw a man with shoulder length hair and a military uniform. I looked to my left and saw the same man with the dark brown curls. And wow I must say he looked even better up close.

His ocean blue eyes stared into my brown ones, a deep thoughtful look on his face. I just couldn't stop looking at him. He was so handsome.

He turned his head and looked in-front of me, so naturally, I did as well.

Stood in-front of me, in all his glory was none other than Jason Hayes, leader of the Tier One Operators team Bravo. I looked down and saw his hand reached out to shake mine. Quickly, my hand met his firm grasp and I found myself shaking hands with him.

"This camp has been liberated. Congratulations." Commander Smith's voice cane from behind me but I didn't dare turn and look.

I did it. I made it through Navy SEAL training.

The two men beside me that pulled me up helped me out of the tube and I could barely stand on my own. I knew my tormentor had done a number on me. I just didn't know how bad yet. The man with the curly hair helped me out of the facility and lead me to the base hospital. I could hear the rest of green team behind me, on their way to get checked out too.

"Do you know how long we were in there for?" I felt myself whisper to the man basically holding me up.

He looked down at me, but quickly looked away, "I don't know, to be honest with you."

I just nodded my head, deciding not to worry about it. It's over now.

We made it to the hospital and he sat me down on one of the beds gently. But the weird part was that he didn't leave after. Even when the doctor came to check on me.

"Okay, Ms. Dawson." Dr. Frazier walked in the room, going to the sink and washing his hands. I took the time to study the face of the man with the curly hair. He looks young. Not early twenties young but maybe mid-to-late twenties young. And there was obviously no denying that he was handsome.

"Doc. I told you numerous times before to call me Alexis." I rolled my eyes at his forgetfulness.

"So... Ms. Dawson. It looks like you have a cracked rib. But besides that, and the obvious rearranging of your face, you seem to be healthy. Although I did notice on your right fist, you have a few bruises and cuts."

I looked down and quickly remembered giving Todd a black eye. I almost broke his nose. "Yeah, unrelated to the training, sir."

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"Just had to put an asshole in place is all." I shrugged it off like it was nothing. I saw curly head shake his head slightly out of the corner of my eye.

"Well next time be more careful. There's better ways to punch someone without harming yourself in the process."

I rolled my eyes slightly. I knew that, but it would take away some of my power. I put a lot of power into a single punch. "Aye Aye Captain."

Shaking his head, he turned and wrote something on his clipboard and handed me a slip of paper. "Go down to the pharmacy and get yourself some pain meds. That cracked rib is going to hurt like hell for a little while."

"Alright. Thank you, I appreciate it."

"Until next time Ms. Dawson." He stepped out of the room and I was left with curly head.

"So you're the one that punched Parker, huh?" He asked with a smirk, referring to Todd.

"Yeah, that would be me. But in all fairness, he deserved it."

He nodded thoughtfully, "I'm sure he did. You

must throw a pretty mean punch then. I saw the shiner on his face."

"Yeah, that's what people tell me anyways. I can't change up my swing though. Even if it gets me hurt, the more power I have, the quicker I can finish off my opponents."

"Okay but what if you end up breaking a finger or knuckle because you're not throwing a punch the right way?"

Why was this- hot- stranger worried about the way I throw a punch? "Then I guess I break a finger or a knuckle?"

He shook his head, "No, see that's where you're wrong. Let me help you get better."

"What?" Was this dude serious? I didn't even know his name!

"C'mon what can you lose?" I thought about it for a minute and he was right. I'd have to spend my days training with someone as hot as him? What's so wrong with that?

"Fine. But trust me I don't plan on changing my swing anytime soon. It will probably be a waste of your time."

"I doubt it. Look, I gotta get going but," he took the paper Dr. Frazier gave me and wrote something down, "here's my number. Text me when you are healed and then we'll set up a time and place to meet. Deal?"

He gave me a hopeful look. How could I turn him down?

"Deal."


	3. Three

Alexis' POV

The past week has been torture. I mean obviously not as bad as actually being tortured. But still, torture. The team leaders of Alpha, Bravo, Charlie and Delta team have been picking their recruits.

Due to my cracked rib, I have been bed ridden until I start to feel better.

And alas, that day has come. I could finally take a deep breath without feeling sharp pains. This was progress.

Honestly, I don't think it really matters what team I'm on. Obviously, I would be happy anywhere.

But who wouldn't want to be on Bravo team?

Speaking of Bravo team, curly told me to text him when I was feeling better. I'd be lying if I say I hadn't been itching to text him all week. It was just something about those eyes.

So I took out my phone and looked at the paper of the number I have memorized by now.

Alexis

Hey, it's Alexis. Dawson. Uh you gave me your number and told me to text you when I started feeling better.

I sent it before I even had time to re read it. Wow, way to be awkward Alexis.

Curly

Wow, she finally speaks! Been waiting to hear from you lol. I don't think I ever mentioned my name, but its Brock. Reynolds.

A smile came to my face. Brock.

Alexis

Haha very funny. Brock, huh?

I decided not to change his contact name, Curly just fit him too well.

Curly

So you're feeling better then? Like completely? Cause I don't want any excuses when we square up in the ring later.

I rolled my eyes, quickly typing out a response.

Alexis

Yes, 100% better. You'll see that it is useless to try and change my swing when you see how hard I hit.

Curly

Gym. 15:00. See you then.

I looked at the clock to see it was only 12:50. That gave me about 3 hours. Slowly standing up from my bed, I stretched and moaned as I felt a cramp sting through my rib cage. Ignoring it, I hopped in the shower.

At 14:30 I put my toothbrush back in its place and sighed, looking at my outfit. I was wearing simple black gym shorts and a camo dri-fit shirt. My long, straight brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. I grabbed my phone and wallet and headed out.

On my walk to the gym, I really started thinking about what I would do when I was selected to go on a team. If I would get selected. Who knows, maybe Todd will be at the top of the class. Maybe Bravo team chooses him instead of me.

I decided not to let the future determine the present as I walked into the gym, five minutes early. When I stepped in, I immediately looked for him. My eyes scanned over a few people, before landing on him in the far back corner.

I smirked and made my way to him. He hadn't noticed my presence yet, as he was setting up some equipment. I silently made my way right behind him, planning to whisper in his ear.

That plan, however was cut short when he immediately turned around.

"Well, you need to get better at being quiet. I could hear your footsteps from a mile away." He smirked at me, causing me to playfully glare at him.

"Whatever, let's get started," I said rolling my eyes. He let out a chuckle but agreed. "So whats first on the list?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, "First, you stretch. Don't ever perform any physical activity without stretching. You would pull a muscle or get cramps."

I rolled my eyes, "Well yeah, I know that already."

"Well. What are you waiting for?" He turned around, so I began stretching. Is he always going to be this bossy?

"Okay," he spoke up after a few minutes, "now I want you to run with me around the compound. I have to make sure you're strong enough for this training. If you feel any pain, you let me know and we'll stop. You need to get better so no pushing yourself."

"You said training! Running is not training!" I exasperatedly said.

"It's all the same," he shrugged and began walking out of the gym. I followed behind him and once outside, we started our pace at a jog. "So, I heard you're top of your class?"

I chuckled lightly at the thought, "Yes. At least before the 72 hours of hell. Who knows? Maybe someone else is first now." Although I wouldn't say it, the thought of someone else taking first place in the rankings killed me. I worked my ass off to get where I was.

"You can't let that bother you. As long as you know you did your best, that's all that really matters." I nodded, understanding him. He was right. And I know damn well that I did do my best.

The rest of our run was silent, but not uncomfortable. When we got back to the gym, I was feeling great. My body needed this.

"Feeling good?" He asked, holding the door to the gym open for me.

I nodded my head, "Thank you. Yes, I feel amazing. Like my body has been craving the physical activity."

He led us over to where our stuff was in the back. "That's great," he smiled and dug through his bag, before taking out two pairs of boxing gloves, "now we can have some fun."

"Oh come on, that's not fair!" I whined as he swept his leg under me and made me lose my balance.

"Haven't you heard the term 'All is fair in love and war'? Well this is War, Alexis!"

I sighed but took notes. He was very quick on his feet and threw a fast punch. The key to beating your opponent is knowing their weaknesses. I saw how he always started with his right, then would try to sneak attack the left. So as he threw a right hook, I dodged it and blocked his left fist before swiping my leg at his. He stumbled a bit, but failed to fall to the ground. I took this as my opportunity to gain the upper hand and threw punch after punch.

"Wow, you do hit hard," he groaned.

"Awww, I'm sorry would you like me to take it easy on you?" I asked in a baby voice, mocking him.

He muttered something under his breath, and the next thing I knew, I was on my back, him staring at me from above with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling, Curly?" I growled out, helping myself off the ground.

"Awww, I'm sorry would you like me to take it easy on you?" He joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, enough of that. Let's get you to a punching bag." I smiled, finally realizing I could show my skills.

"Finally," I stated and walked over to the red punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

I took the boxing gloves off and looked at him expectantly.

He walked behind the bag and held it for me. "Okay show me how you hit." I smirked and threw my fist into the bag, knocking it backwards into Brock. I tried to ignore the stinging feeling in my knuckles as he steadied the bag.

"Okay, not bad. Now try doing that with less power and more strategy. Your opponent is also strong, so power will not help you here. You need to use your brain when fighting him."

I nodded my head, understanding and registering his words. Less power. More strategy.

As I got into my stance, I thought about how I was going to attack.

I threw my right fist into the side of the bag and imagined the bag throwing fists back. I ducked, and kicked out my leg, hitting the bag in the same spot my fist hit. Again, I stood and ducked out of the way, slamming both of my fists into the middle of the bag, imagining it being my opponents midsection. Finally, I landed a kick high on the bag where his face would be.

"Good. Now again."

We continued this for another two hours, until I was exhausted. "Okay, I think that's enough for today." I sighed of relief and laid on the ground closing my eyes, panting hard, sweating rolling off my body.

I knew I'd be sore in the morning, but right now, my adrenaline was going crazy. That felt amazing. I heard a throat clear and opened my eyes to meet his. I don't think I'd ever get tired of looking into his eyes.

"You did great. Now go home and rest for a little bit. Then, I'll come pick you up later and we'll go out for a drink. On me."

I smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a plan. What time?"

"I'll text you," he smiled. I nodded and offered to help clean everything up, but he just told me to go home and rest.

When I got back to my apartment, my dog, Bear, greeted me, practically jumping in my arms.

"Hi babyboy," I smiled and got on my knees to rub behind his ears. He licked my cheek and barked happily. "Kayla, I'm home!" I yelled and stood off the ground.

"Hey, im in my room!" I heard a faint voice and I smiled. I hadn't seen her in about a week, as she had been off doing God knows what. Probably drinking.

"Hey," I smiled as I stood in her door frame and looked at her.

"Hey, long time no see," she joked winking at me.

"Yeah, no kidding. What have you been up to?" I asked, walking into her room.

"Eh, same old same old." She muttered, shaking her head.

"Ahh, I see," just then, my phone dinged and I looked at it, seeing a text message.

Curly

Coming at 20:00. Address?

I quickly texted him my address and then an idea popped in my head, "Hey, would you want to go out tonight? I'll ask, but I'm going drinking with a friend who invited me out. You want to tag along?"

She raised her eyebrows at my question, "And what friend is this?"

I groaned and gave her an annoyed look.

"Fine, fine! If he's cool with it, I'm down."

I smiled and nodded walking away, texting him.

Alexis

Hey, is there any way my bestfriend can tag along? I haven't hung out with her in a while and she's really cool, I promise.

Curly

I see no problem. I'll pick both of you up at the same time? There's some people I want you to meet anyways.

I smiled and thanked him quickly.

After I told Kayla the plan, I hopped in the shower and let the hot water soothe my aching muscles.

Tonight was going to be fun.


	4. Four

I hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I hope Kayla is getting ready. Looking in the mirror, I really stared at myself. I had scars upon scars scattered all over my body.

I smiled, remembering the story behind the slit across my right shoulder.

"Keep up, jesus." Kyle muttered, directing the three of us through the woods. I rolled my eyes, aggravated at how much of a dick he's been lately.

"Can't you fucking see we're right behind you?" I snapped, having enough of my brothers shit.

He turned and glared at me, "Whatever," then continued walking. Asshole.

"How far is it?" Kensey asked, genuinely curious. We all were curious.

"Just up ahead, I promise you guys are going to love it."

I sighed but continued to follow my older brother. I could hear the sound of running water up ahead and a smile was brought to my face. After about a minute more of walking, we walking into this huge opening.

And the sight was beautiful.

"Wow..." I gasped. It was truly breathtaking. How my brother found this place, was beyond me. All I know is that I cannot fucking WAIT to jump off that rope!

"Come on, let's get down to the rope." Kyle said and started walking over rocks, making his way down. I got a little too excited and missed a step on the way down. I let out a yelp as I felt myself falling forward and tried to stop myself with my hands.

I let out a hiss as a sharp pain cut through my shoulder and glanced down to see a piece of glass with blood on it.

"Of course," I spat out, quickly taking my shirt off, leaving me in my bikini top. I wrapped the shirt around the cut and continued walking, not letting anything stop me from jumping off that rope.

I had ended up passing out by the end of our trip, due to blood loss and had to get the cut stitched up. I sighed, wishing Kensey and Kyle were here right now. Kensey is out on deployment for at least another 6 months, and Kyle is traveling the world, having fun doing it. Every now and then I heard from one of the two, but it was rare. Kayla never talked to her sister, I don't understand why though. I think Kensey signing up for the Navy and shipping out really bothered Kayla, although she never voiced her opinion.

Finally getting out of my thoughts, I ran my brush through my hair, getting rid of all the knots. Talk about annoying.

After about five minutes of going crazy on my hair, I was finally done. Walking out of the bathroom, I thought about what I should wear. Something casual I'm assuming. It's not a date or anything.

I pulled out some washed out blue jeans that made my ass look great, and a black v-neck t-shirt. I grabbed my black lace bra and the matching panties.

After getting dressed, I looked at the clock to see we had about an hour before Brock would be here. I opened my door and walked into the living room to see Bear standing by the couch, just staring at me.

"What's up buddy?" I cooed in a high pitched voice, causing his tail to start wagging. He got excited as he started breathing harder and tried jumping on me. I sat on the couch and he climbed into my lap. He's just a big baby and I love him to death.

I heard a door open and saw Kayla emerge from her room wearing black jeans and a white crop top that looked amazing on her. "Biiiiitch, you look so good." I winked at her, causing her to laugh and shake her head, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Says you! Oooh I can't wait to meet your "friend"!" This time, it was her winking at me. I groaned and shook my head. "Does he have any hot friends?"

"I guess we'll find out tonight, he told me there were some people he wanted me to meet."

She nodded her head and walked back to her room to go finish getting ready. By the time she walked back out, it was almost time to go.

Not even five minutes later, there was a loud knock on the front door. I smiled and grabbed my things, Kayla also grabbing hers. Bear walked with us to the front door. My little protector.

When I opened it, Brock was standing there, with his hands behind his back, looking nervous. As soon as he saw me, a smile covered his previously nervous face.

"You look beautiful," he said, giving me a short hug. I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked to my dog, who was giving Brock the sniff down.

"Awh, you made her blush," Kayla said, and by the tone of her voice I could tell she was smirking. Little shit.

"Shut up." I muttered, watching as Bear's tail started wagging and he tried to jump on Brock. I bent down to his level. "Alright baby boy, we're leaving, so you're in charge. Don't let any strangers in the apartment and be safe. I love you." I gave him a kiss on the top of his head, and a lick to my cheek followed. I smiled and closed the door, locking the top lock. "Alright, let's get going."

Brock nodded and led us to his car. I tugged on his sleeve, making him look at me and I gave him the biggest smile I could. "Thank you, by the way. You don't look too bad yourself," I smirked and walked into the passengers side where he held the door open. I saw him smile and walk to the drivers side, closing his door.

The car ride to the bar was silent, with the radio playing in the background. It was a comfortable silence though. I was nervous about the people he wanted me to meet. I'm not really good with meeting new people. I'm shy at first, but once you get to know me, good luck getting me to shut up.

Brock pulled into a parking spot and got out. I opened my door before he could get to it, and I saw a pout on his face. I shook my head and closed it back, waiting for him to open it again. A second later, he was there giving me a huge smile. "You won't ever have to open doors as long as I'm around."

"What a gentleman."

"Only the best for you," he winked. I chuckled and he opened the door for Kayla as well. Wow, he really is a gentleman. All three of us walked to the door that he, once again, opened. Brock led us to a table in the back, where there were already three guys sitting around it.

"What's up guys," Brock said as we stood infront of the table, all three men looking up at us. A big smile cane across one of their faces.

"Why hello there," a southern accent drawled out from a man with a brown beard and a United State Navy cap on. But he wasn't looking at Brock or I. No, he was staring at my bestfriend, who had curls running through her hair just below her shoulders.

This time, I noticed it was her who blushed. I decided not to embarrass her and just let it go, planning to tease her about it later.

"Hey," she let out, looking away from his gaze, eyeing the bar, "nice place."

The man nodded, a sly smirk on his face, "Yeah it's alright. The names Sonny." He held out his hand and Kayla hesitantly put her own in his. He brought her hand up to his lips and gave her a soft peck. I swear I had never seen her face more red than right now.

"I'm Alexis, and this is Kayla," I said after a few seconds of silence. He nodded and looked back to her.

"Beautiful name, and a beautiful face. Is there anything ugly about you?"

She smirked, "Well there is this thing that people say is ugly. My attitude."

I laughed out loud at the accuracy of her words. She is such a nice person but sometimes her attitude just made you want to throat punch her. Fifty times.

"Well, anyways, I'm Clay Spencer. Nice to meet you." A guy with dirty blonde hair, mostly hidden by a backwards cap that read "The Kid" on it. He had a friendly smile and I quickly decided I would probably like him.

"Alexis Dawson." I shook his hand, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Dawson? The one that almost broke Todd's nose?"

"The one and only." I bowed down, a smirk plastered on my face.

"Wow. Good for you. I really hate that guy," he muttered.

"And I am Ray Perry. It's nice to finally, meet you, I've heard so many things about you!"

"Good things I hope!"

"Only the best of things," he joked.

"Well if you'll excuse us, I owe Ms. Dawson here a drink," Brock interrupted and whisked me away, arm wrapped around my waist.

"They're nice," I smiled as he led us to the bar, "almost makes me wish I had more friends." I joked, only partly being serious. I had friends, I just knew that with more friends came more drama. And I was definitely not one for drama.

"My friends are your friends. What would you like to drink?"

"Surprise me."

Brock waved at the bartender who briskly walked over, "Can I please get two manhattans?"

The bartender nodded, "Coming right up."

"Ahh so you're a manhattan guy, huh?"

I saw him smile and lean against the bar, watching me with those damn eyes. "Eh I'm more of a whiskey on ice guy, but I figured you can never go wrong with a manhattan."

The bartender set our drinks down infront of us and we quickly thanked him. "Too bad, whiskey on ice is always my preferred choice." With that, I walked away smirking. I heard a deep chuckle and couldn't help the genuine smile that crossed my face.

As we walked back to the table, I noticed a dart board on the wall behind us.

"Loser takes shots?" I asked, pointing to the dart board.

"I'm in," Clay said. Everyone else agreed and we split up into two teams. Brock, Ray and I. Sonny, Kayla and Clay.

I was first to go as I took my dart in my hand and aimed for the target. I pulled back my arm and swung it forward, letting the dart fly through the air, landing on a perfect bullseye. I threw my hands in the air and turned around, high fiving my teammates .

"Wow. Is there anything you can't do?" Brock asked, leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I playfully asked. He rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face though.

During our match, two more people joined us. One was Jason Hayes and the other introduced himself as Trent.

After a few more game of darts, my team only losing twice, I was feeling pretty good. I was nowhere near drunk, but I was definitely tipsy.

I looked at my watch and saw it was almost past midnight. I tried to suppress a yawn, but failed, which of course, Brock noticed.

"You about ready to get out of here?" I was going to say no, but I knew if we didn't go soon, I was going to regret it in the morning. So instead, I nodded.

I told him to wait as I walked over to where Kayla and Sonny were deep in conversation. She was probably in the same state as me, tipsy. "Hey, we're about to go. Do you want to come?" I didn't really want to disturb her because she actually looked like she was having a great time talking.

She looked unsure, and Sonny caught on. "I can give you a ride home, if you want to stay for a little while longer sweetheart."

She smiled, gratefully and nodded, "If you wouldn't mind."

"Of course not."

"Alright, well you two have fun. Remember, wrap it before you tap it," I joked, winking at Sonny. "Goodnight y'all."

Kayla muttered a goodnight, a deep shade of red on her cheeks. I smiled and walked back towards Brock who was waiting on me.

"Alright, we're gonna head out." Brock stated, shaking hands with all of his friends.

"Ah, so soon?" Clay asked, smiling brightly at us.

"Yeah, I'm just really ti-," my voice was cut off by a loud yawn, causing everyone to laugh, "you get the point."

"Alright, goodnight. Drive safe." Ray stood and gave me a quick hug, the rest of the guys following.

"Thanks for letting me hang out with you all."

"Anytime. Any friend of Brocks is a friend of ours." Trent smiled proudly. I smiled back and Brock and I walked outside, him holding the door open for me.

The car ride back was just as silent as the ride there. But again, not an uncomfortable silence.

When we made it back to the apartment, he walked me to the door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Brock said, putting his hands behind his back again.

"I did too. Thank you for inviting me, again. And thank you for letting Kayla come."

He shrugged it off, "It's not a problem. She's your bestfriend. She's obviously important to you."

I nodded, "Very much so. Well thank you again."

I smiled and unlocked my door, but not before turning back and giving him a long hug. His arms wrapped around my back and honestly I didn't want to let go. He felt amazing.

He loosened his grip a bit, and I took that as my cue to let go. Before I could, he placed a soft peck on my cheek before pulling away completely.

"Better get some sleep, I know you find out which team you're on tomorrow. Goodluck and goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, handsome." I smiled and watched as he walked away. I turned and opened my door.

"Goodnight, Bear!" I heard Brock yell and Bear's head turned sideways, his tail wagging wildly. I shut and locked the door. I left the outside light on for when Kayla came home tonight.

I took a quick shower to just wash my body and climbed into bed after brushing my teeth. Bear climbed in next to me and I fell asleep dreaming about a pair of big blue eyes.

Two updates in one day? What the hell is going on? ;)


	5. Five

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!!" I heard a loud voice and groaned, pulling my pillow over my head trying to block out the sound.

"Fuck off," I mumbled, trying to fall back asleep. I felt the pillow get pulled off my head.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way." All of a sudden, I was repeatedly hit with that same pillow. Over and over again it smacked into me.

"FINE! FUCK! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled, jumping out of bed, glaring at my bestfriend infront of me, holding said pillow.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." She smiled brightly.

I rolled my eyes, "Why the hell are you so hyper?" I looked at my clock. "It's Seven AM!"

"I had a great night last night, and YOU need to get ready for work. This is a big day, Alexis." She scolded me.

"Okay, mom. Didn't know I was still living with you."

"Yeah yeah shut up. I'm making you breakfast. So hurry up or it'll get cold."

She walked out of the room, allowing me to step into my bathroom and shower. About ten minutes later I was done and stepping out, wrapping my towel around my body. I stepped into my room and threw on a pair of black leggings and a large US Navy shirt.

I walked into the kitchen after leaving my room and filled up Bear's food bowl, him immediately chowing down.

I smelled the eggs and bacon before I saw it and smiled. She really was the best. I sat at the island in the kitchen, where a cup of orange juice was already waiting. Two minutes later, she set down a plate full of bacon, eggs, and toast infront of me.

"Thank you, you're the best and I love you." I smiled at her.

"Psh, I already know this. I love you too though. Now hurry up and eat. Can't be late on your first day."

With that, I ate quickly and drank my juice. I placed my dishes in the sink and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Alright, I'll see you later. We might have to go out later for a celebratory drink." I then bent down to Bear's level. "I'll be back later boy. Be good. I love you."

I smiled and grabbed my keys, walking out the door, making sure to lock it behind me. I walked to my car, my nerves getting the best of me, my hands shaking. As I started my car, I took a deep breath and willed myself to calm down.

When I got to the base, I walked in the gym to get some last minute work outs in. Of course, everyone from my team was there as well.

"Yo, Dawson, over here!" Chad Kelly waved me over to where everyone was. Including Todd. I really didn't want to deal with him.

"What's up Sad Chad?" I smirked, walking to stand next to him.

"What's up with me? What's up with you? Haven't seen you since, well you know." His eyebrows raised, referring to our seventy two hours of hell.

"Ah, just been chilling honestly. Been training a bit too."

"Smart, we all know you need the extra training." And there was that voice I hated. "You nervous for the draft?"

"Now why would I be nervous, Parker? I know my capabilities. Obviously, you don't since they're still better than yours. You upset a girl was outranking you?"

I saw his eye twitch at my words, a fist forming. But surprisingly he didn't swing at me. "Exactly. WAS outranking me. Past tense sweetheart." He winked at me and I had never felt more disgusted.

I made a fake gagging noise, hunching over and turning to Chad, "Man, did you smell that? The bullshit running out of Parker's mouth? It's honestly atrocious. I think I'm gonna puke." Chad laughed and fist bumps me.

"Whatever bitch, we'll see who gets the last laugh when Bravo team chooses me over you."

"In your dreams, fucking loser," I stated with a smile and turned around, going to train on my own. I decided to practice the moves Brock taught me.

After an hour of training, my phone rang. The name Curly was plastered on the screen, my phone vibrating in my hand. I swiped right and put the phone to my ear.

"Why hello Curly."

I heard him chuckle through the phone, "Hey there. What are you up to?"

"Oh you know, just getting some last minute training in before the results from the draft arrive."

"Practicing what we talked about?"

"But of course. Whats up with you?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to do anything. I want to introduce you to someone, if you have time."

"For you, Curly, I'll always have time."

He laughed and I could picture the smile on his face, "Good to know. Meet you by the main concourse?"

"Sounds like a plan. See you in a few Curly, bye."

"Bye beautiful."

I smiled and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I rolled my eyes, turning around to face Todd.

"How about none of your business?" I glared at him, getting my stuff together. He reached out to grab me but I glared at his hand this time and I think he got the message, because he pulled his hand back and left it at his side. "Now, goodbye. Hope I never see you again."

I turned and walked out, really wanting my words to come true. If I ever saw him again it would be too soon. Fucking prick.

After the five minute walk to the main concourse, I saw Brock standing there with his back to me. But he was not alone.

"And who is this cutie?" I gasped, looking at the dog standing next to Brock.

"Well, you already know who I am," he joked, causing me to laugh loudly. "This is Cerberus. Bear is yours, Cerberus is mine."

I bent down and he came right up to me, "He's beautiful," I couldn't help the smile on my face. It wouldn't leave. Dogs always have been and always will be my weakness.

"I think he likes you," Brock smiled as I showered Cerberus with affection. I think I like you.

I ignored my thoughts, "I hope so. He's just too freaking cute."

A phone chimed, and I knew that it wasn't mine. Brock pulled out his phone, and a frown etched across his face. "What's wrong?" He gave me a look that screamed guilt. I automatically knew what it was. "Hey, don't worry about it. Your job is very important. Go save some lives."

He genuinely smiled, "Pretty soon it will be your job too. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be expecting to hear about what team you're on whenever I get back. Hopefully you're on the best of the best." He gave me a wink.

"I hope so too. Have fun Curly. Bye Cerberus." I gave him a few last pets and Brock pulled me into a tight hug. This time it was I who gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Be safe. Both of you."

"Yes ma'am. See you in a few days." Brock smiled and the two walked away, leaving me thinking about what the hell I was doing. This was the worst possible time to even think about liking someone. I need to stay away. I haven't even made it on to a team yet. God forbid I make it on Bravo team, and have feelings for Brock. All that spells is: T-R-O-U-B-L-E. It could cloud my judgement in a situation that needs me to think clearly. Plus I couldn't even imagine the amount of trouble we could get in if someone finds out.

Short but I got a little surprise for next chapter. I've been feeling so inspired to write this story ever since Season 2 started. I love it and I can't wait to keep writing ahhhhh.

BTW PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YALL THINK SO FAR. I LOVE READING COMMENTS AND REPLYING. I LOVE YALL.


	6. Six

Brock's POV

"And who is this cutie?" I quickly turned around, looking at Alexis who was staring happily at Cerberus.

"Well, you already know who I am," I joked, causing her to laugh loudly. "This is Cerberus. Bear is yours, Cerberus is mine."

She bent down and he went right up to her, "He's beautiful," There was a huge smile on her face. It wouldn't leave. I didn't want it to leave ever. She was even more beautiful when she smiled.

"I think he likes you," I said as she showered Cerberus with affection. I think I like you too.

"I hope so. He's just too freaking cute."

A phone chimed, something that I knew all too well the sound of. I pulled out my phone, seeing it was infact a mission.

"What's wrong?" I looked at her and couldn't help the sadness on my face. I liked spending time with her. "Hey, don't worry about it. Your job is very important. Go save some lives."

I genuinely smiled, "Pretty soon it will be your job too. If it makes you feel any better, I'll be expecting to hear about what team you're on whenever I get back. Hopefully you're on the best of the best." I shot her a wink. I definitely wouldn't mind if I got to see her more often.

"I hope so too. Have fun Curly. Bye Cerberus." She gave him a few last pets and I pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled her head back and I felt her soft lips on my cheek. "Be safe. Both of you."

"Yes ma'am. See you in a few days." I really didn't want to leave, but I gave her a smile anyways and turned around, walking back towards the building. The whole way there, I swear I just kept thinking about her lips on my skin. They were so soft.

"So, whats up with the draft? Who are we taking this year?" Sonny questioned, as we drove through the desert. I was driving, helping me keep my mind off of things back home. Off of Alexis.

"Still unclear. You guys will know when they know." Sonny groaned but agreed. We would all know soon enough. I didn't actually know who was at the top of green team, but I had a very strong feeling I knew just the woman.

"Sonny, what was up with you last night? You were talking to a girl pretty much the whole night, and didn't take her back to your place?" Ray joked, and Sonny chuckled.

"Nah man, I think i'm becoming a little more of a... dare I say, gentleman." He paused for a second, a smile crossing his face, "But in all seriousness, I don't know. I feel like she's different. She wasn't a girl I just wanted to hit it and quit it. I actually want to get to know her."

Shocked expressions crossed the truck, even Spencer looked shocked. "Wow, okay." Clay muttered, then turning his gaze to me, smirking.

"Oh no, don't even start," I shook my head as all the eyes in the car turned to me.

"Alexis seems like a really nice girl."

"Yes and Alexis is also in the midst of becoming a tier one operator. She doesn't have time for something like that." Even though I wished the words coming out of my mouth weren't true, I knew they were.

"Do you think she's going to do good? Whatever team she goes on?" Trent asked.

"I don't think so, I know so. When I met her, she was so set in her ways. She was the one that threw a fist and gave Parker a black eye." Realization dawned onto Ray and Jason. "She almost broke her finger throwing that punch. So I told her I'd teach her how to be smarter about it. She told me there was no point in changing her swing because she held too much power. But when we started training, and I showed her how to use less power, and more strategy. She almost knocked the wind out of me when attacking that punching bag. Then, even when I wasn't there, she was practicing what I told her. She is very eager to learn, and won't give a lot of back talk. Any team would be lucky to have a soldier like that." I told everyone my true and honest opinion. Even though I had only seen her fighting side, I knew that she was as good at everything else.

"Bravo One, this is TOC, come back please," Davis' voice came through the coms and Jason responded.

"Go ahead TOC."

"You've got multiple enemies approaching about 5 clicks out from your current location, coming from the North and West. I suggest you hide and get ready for a gun fight."

We all looked around at eachother, and my eyes went back to the road to try and find somewhere to hide the car.

"How many enemies are we talking, Davis?"

There was a moment of silence, "I count at least 40."

"Copy that, heading to find a spot to lay low." He got off the com. "We need to split up," Jason began giving out orders as I parked the car behind some trees. Not invisible but definitely hard to see. "We need two snipers, Ray and Sonny, go set up watch on that hill to the East. Pick em off as they show up and try to stay hidden. We have the advantage as long as they don't see you."

"Trent and Brock, go set up Southwest, and try to pick off the ones coming from the West before they get here. Clay and I are going to hide behind the car and pick off as many as we can. Use your coms. Be safe."

We all went our separate ways, Trent and I heading go a heavily treed area. I started climbing up a huge tree, making sure to hide myself so only the barrel of my gun could be seen amongst the leaves. I was perched up about 30 feet in the air.

Trent was just ahead of me, using binoculars to look out past the hill to the West. "This is Bravo two, spotting five enemies about 3 clicks out, North of your position Bravo one." Ray's voice came through.

"Do you have a shot?"

"Not yet. You want me to fire when I do?"

"Not right away. We dont want them to know we see them until they all pop up. That way we can't get snuck up on."

"Copy that, boss."

I looked out of my scope and saw slight movement in the distance.

"That what I think it is?" I asked loud enough for Trent to hear me.

"Oh yeah," he nodded his head.

"Be advised, we have about twenty, maybe more enemies coming from the West. All heavily armed." I came through on the coms. We were way out numbered.

"Hey TOC, how far out are those enemies?" Jason asked, as they moved closer, looking like a group of ants right now. Armed and angry ants.

"About two and a half clicks, Bravo One. Expecting heavy resistance. All armed, no vehicles in sight though."

"Copy that, thanks."

"Hey boss, what do you want me and Trent to do? We might be able to pick a few off before they even know what's happening."

"Sonny, Ray, you guys see the rest of the enemies?"

"Copy that, Bravo One, they are approaching now. Now's our best shot if we want to get out alive." Sonny's rough voice came through.

"Alright. If you have a shot, take it. Clay and I can't really see anything so we're going to move up. Cover us."

"You got it, boss."

We watched as the pair moved from behind the car and to a tall patch of brown grass, blending in.

"On my count... 3, 2, 1, Go."

With that, all that could be heard were the sounds of suppressed shots and bodies dropping. The Tally's had no idea what has hit them and began frantically looking around, while the shots kept coming in from us. In less than a minute, I was out of ammo in this mag, and all the visible enemies were down.

"Looks like you guys are in the clear. No visible people for miles."

With that, Trent and I hopped down the tree and made our way back to the car.

When we got there, Ray and Sonny were also just walking up. "Nice job guys, but the mission is not done yet. Let's finish this."

We continued to drive, this time Clay offering to be the one to drive. I sat in the very back, thinking about a certain woman. I really hope whatever team she finds herself on, she is happy. And I hope that we can continue whatever it is that we have going on.

The rest of the mission went surprisingly smooth, us not getting shot at the whole time. That's probably a first. Our objective was to bring home an American Prisoner from Pakistan. The Taliban was holding her hostage, but we managed to find their hideout and killed everyone in it except her.

Finally, we were on the plane, going home. I couldn't wait to find out what team Alexis was on. It was killing me to know. I mean she had to know by now. Its been a whole day. That's all I thought about the whole ride home.

I pulled out my phone when we landed at the base and texted her.

Brock

Hey, just landed back at the base. Dying to know what team you're on. You HAVE to tell me tonight.

I smiled and placed my phone back in my pocket. I dragged all my stuff of the plane and everyone went their separate ways.

Beautiful

Well I would tell you if I actually knew. They haven't told any of us yet because you guys were out on a mission. I guess Jason had to be there as well because he hasn't selected his yet.

Although I was bummed she hadn't figured it out yet, I was also happy that I would be one of the first she would tell.

I decided to just call her. "Hello?" She picked up on the second ring.

"Why hello, I just came back from hell and would like to see you."

She giggled, "Well I'm glad you listened to me and stayed safe. But okay. I'll meet you out in the parking lot in ten. I have to go grab something from my locker back in the training facility."

"Okay sounds like a plan. I'll see you then, brown eyes."

"Bye curly."

I smiled. I was finally going to be able to see her again. It hasn't been that long but it feels like forever.


	7. Seven

Bravo team landed back on base, which means I finally get to see what team I am on. I saw Jason Hayes walk into the main building, towards where the other team leaders were waiting. All of green team were near each other, about fifty feet from the conference room being used. This was our future.

Not even five minutes later, the door opened and people started filing out. I tried to casually walk by the team leaders but Jason stopped me.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow morning."

I stood, dumbfounded for a second, "Your team?"

All he did was smile and walk away. Holy shit. HOLY SHIT. This is what I have been waiting for for so long! I DID IT!

I quickly pulled out my phone and called the one person on my mind.

"Hello, again, beaut-"

"BROCK I DID IT! IM ON BRAVO TEAM!"

"What?! Are you serious?"

"DEAD SERIOUS!"

"That's great, Alexis!" I could tell he was excited for me but I could also tell there was some other emotion as well.

"We are definitely celebrating."

"Okay, but first, we need to go to the store."

"What? Why?"

"Do you have beer just laying around in your apartment? Because if you want to be on everyone's best side, we need beer."

Two hours later, Brock and I were back at my apartment, with four cases of beer. "I hope you have room in your fridge cause they're gonna want them cold."

"You know, the funny thing about all of this is Jason didn't say a single thing to me about bringing beer."

He looked at me and smirked, like he knew a secret I didn't. "Exactly. This is a test. You're lucky I let you in on this secret. Especially because he didn't ask." I let his words sink in as I cleared up space in the fridge.

"So we don't speak of this moment then?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Brock smiled and it caused me to laugh.

"Yeah okay sure. Help me put these cases in."

So he did. Infact, he didn't let me touch a single one. "I could have done that," I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well obviously I know that. But if I'm here, why should you?" I quickly turned around, trying to hide the blush that crept up from the base of my neck to the hairs on my head. It was just a simple response to a sarcastic remark by me, yet it made me realize something. He actually cares. Even if we hadn't known eachother long, he still cares. There's no better feeling in the world than having someone care about you so deeply they go out of their way to make sure you're never in an inconvenient spot.

"Ha ha," I played it off as a joke, knowing that he was serious. He just smiled and didn't say a word.

I sat on the couch in the far left corner and he sat in the far right corner. We were about five feet apart. I turned on the TV, quickly deciding I wanted to watch a movie. I ran to the cabinet next too the TV and pulled it open, revealing an assortment of DVD's. I heard a gasp and heard footsteps behind me.

"It's like movie heaven," Brock whispers, his breath right on the back of my neck. I felt a shiver go down my spine as he spoke again, "what should we watch? A Disney movie? A horror movie? Is that Fifty Shades of Grey? Alexis?!" I was beet red when he asked the question. I could feel how hot my whole body was.

"Uh, that's uh not mine. Its uh Kayla's! Yeah, she's uh, really into that kinda thing." I lied, knowing damn well it was my DVD. But he could not know that. That would open up a whole new door of problems.

"Wow. Wanna watch it?" He joked, and I swear I almost choked on my spit. "I'm joking! Im joking jeeze!" Honestly, I'd be down. But it's too early for all that. We've known eachother for like a week.

"How about you pick one, I pick one and then we can come back and pick another two after we've had some drinks. It's a celebration."

"Sounds like a plan to me. So I pick this one." He held up Final Destination 3.

"Ooh, not a bad choice," I said, searching through the movies before finding the perfect one. I pulled out The Notebook and smirked.

"Oh please no. Anything but that."

"Have you even seen this movie, Curly?"

"No, Brown eyes I haven't. I dont plan to either."

"Too bad. We're watching this one first."

He groaned but I put the movie in the DVD player. It's a great movie, I don't care what anyone has to say. "Your life will be changed after watching this movie, I'm telling you." He just shook his head.

"That was so sad! She doesn't remember him! She doesn't remember anything! But she loves hearing the stories about their own love! That's not fair to him!" Brock was visibly upset by the end of the movie.

"What did I tell you?! I told you its a good movie!"

He just smiled at me and got up, I'm assuming to put in the next movie. But he walked into the kitchen and came out with whiskey. "Where the hell did you get whiskey?"

"Sh, I brought it for this special occasion. You're on Bravo Team, Alexis. That's great news." He poured two shots of whiskey.

He slid one to me and picked his up, sitting on the couch next to me again. I picked mine up and turned to him, clinking our shot glasses together before downing the drink.

My eyes squeezed shut and the burning in the back of my throat, but I smiled and looked at Brock again.

"Congratulations," he said while pouring us another round.

"Thank you. Well, at least there's a bright side. There's a special guy I can't wait to work with," I saw him smirk.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Oh yes. Cerberus is just so cute, I can't wait!" I joked and I saw his face drop into a frown, making me laugh loudly. I shook my head and raised my glass. He did the same, and as soon as the glasses touched, we downed the shots again.

We were smiling at each other and I just got lost in his eyes. They were beautiful. Before either of us knew what was going on, we started to move closer to each other.

And God, did I want to kiss him so bad. But my thoughts got the best of me, and when we were about three inches from kissing, I slowly pulled back. It was too soon. I knew it was.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry about it, Alexis. I'm not ever going to make you feel uncomfortable. If you want to wait, I'll wait. Just know that I am going to be here," He smiled.

That just made me want to kiss him more. Before I got the chance, he stood up. "I should probably get going. It's getting late."

"Uh, yeah probably. I'll uh, see you tomorrow?"

He nodded, "Yeah, for sure. Goodnight." He reached down and rubbed Bear behind the ears. "Goodnight Bear. You look after your mom tonight, buddy." He licked Brock's hand.

With that, he stood completely and sent me a dashing smile, walking towards the door. I walked behind him and when he got outside, he turned to me one more time.

"Like I said, I'll be here. Goodnight," he brought me into a hug and I wrapped my arms around him.

"Goodnight, Curly." I gave him a peck on the cheek and he smiled, before walking to his truck. As he drove away, I whispered to myself, "I promise I won't keep you waiting long."

Just a short little chapter cause it's been two days since I've updated. Sorry about that


End file.
